Follow your heart
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru wanted to blade again but she was scared. Can someone help her get over this fear or will she never blade again.


Hikaru sat in her hotel room looking at the clothes and launcher on her bed. She was afraid to blade again after her battle with Ryuga but she was a blader at heart no matter how much she tried to deny it. She had made a decision she wasn't gonna let fear rule her life or stop her from doing what she loved. She changed and grabbed aquario then slipped off into the night. It was a windy night but the wind made her feel ran into the forest till she go to a river. Battling by the water was her favorite place to fight.

"I'm sorry its been so long"Hikaru said putting aquario in her launcher. She closed her eyes for a minute feeling the wind blow through her hair.

"The feeling of the wind blowing through your hair is nice isn't it"a voice said.

"Who's there if its a fight you want its a fight you'll get"Hikaru said pointing her launcher in the direction she heard the voice.

"But Hikaru I thought you didn't battle anymore"the voice said again

"How do you know my name"Hikaru asked trying not to show the growing fear in her eyes.

"Its me Tsubasa"Tsubasa said jumping from a nearby tree.

"Tsubasa you can't tell anyone about this"Hikaru said becoming worried.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of"Tsubasa said.

"I promised I would never beyblade again after what happened with...with-"

"Ryuga"Tsubasa said. Hikaru just nodded even the mention of his named scared her.

"That shouldn't stop you. Your a blader at heart and I have some advice for you"Tsubasa said.

"What"Hikaru asked.

"Follow your heart don't let fear stand in the way"Tsubasa said.

"I don't understand how you and Kyouya weren't affected like I am after losing to Ryuga. I guess im just weak"Hikaru said turning away from Tsubasa.

"I'm not sure about Kyouya but as you already know I was infected by the dark powers and I still hear the darker side talking to me trying to take over"Tsubasa admitted.

"But we are different it only took a little bit for Ryuga to defeat me but you almost won"Hikaru said.

"It doesn't matter how you and I lost a loss is a lose and close isn't good enough"Tsubasa said.

"I guess you're right I shouldn't have stopped battling but I was just scared"Hikaru admitted feeling turned back around when she hear a familiar click of a bey being put in its launcher.

"Tsubasa what are you doing"she asked.

"I'm gonna help you get over your fears and be your first opponent"Tsubasa said smiling at her.

"Alright lets do this don't go easy on me"she said getting her launcher ready.

"I won't trust me"he said smiling

"Three"he yelled

"Two"she yelled

"One let it rip"they both yelled.

There beys clashed and Hikaru couldn't help but smile she missed that sound and the feeling she got when she knew it was early on in the battle but she wanted to use her special move.

"Here goes nothing special move aquario infinite assault"Hikaru yelled.

"Nice try but I know how to get through that"Tsubasa said.

I would love to see you try"Hikaru said.

"Eagle"Tsubasa yelled and as if it read his mind it went for the real Aquario and broke through her attack now its my turn Tsubasa said as eagle took to the sky. Eagle metal wing smash"Tsubasa yelled.

"Nice but i'm not done"Hikaru said moving out of the way at the last possible second. Before eagle hit the ground another bey hit it. Hikaru's eyes widdened when she saw the bey then who it belonged to.

"Ryuga what are you doing here"Tsubasa growled pushing a shaking Hikaru behind him.

"I was just walking around when I heard a battle I figured I would join. When I saw it was you two losers I knew I had to join"Ryuga said.

"Well you can leave we don't want you here"Hikaru said.

"Why don't you say that to my face instead of hiding behind Tsubasa"Ryuga said.

"Why don't you leave her alone"Tsubasa said.

"Stand down loser i'll fight you after I beat her"Ryuga said.

"You have to go through me to get to her"Tsubasa said pointing his launcher at Ryuga.

"Alright it doesn't matter who goes first the outcome will be the same"Ryuga said.

"I wouldn't count on it. I was close last time and this time I will not fail"Tsubasa said getting his launcher ready.

"Three"Ryuga growled

Two"Tsubasa yelled

"One let it rip"they both yelled.

Hikaru just stayed at Tsubasa's side and watched as he fought battle was pretty evenly matched until a familiar dark aura started oozing out of Ryuga. After that happened he was just beating Eagle around for awhile until Tsubasa started to emit the same dark aura and muttering to himself.

"Tsubasa snap out of it"Hikaru said shaking him.

"Get off me"Tsubasa snarled pushing her away.

"Looks like someone is finally embracing the darkness"Ryuga said smiling. The smile was wiped off his face when another bey hit Ldrago.

"Decided to bey blade again bad move"Ryuga said smiling once again before Ldrago crashed into Aquario knocking Aquario back a few feet.

"I am a blader at heart its in my blood I shouldn't have let the battle I had with you stop me from doing what I love"Hikaru said.

"What we had last time wasn't even a real battle it was like a warm up for me. This time won't be any different you can't win"Ryuga said.

"I might not win but I have to try. Not for me but for Tsubasa"Hikaru said then Aquario crashed into Ldrago again.

"You don't have the power I could crush you like a bug"Ryuga said.

"I might not have the power but I have spirit which is something you lack. I just need to battle you long enough for Tsubasa to calm down then he can fight you if I fail"Hikaru said.

"Don't you mean when you fail"Ryuga said as Ldrago once again crashed into Aquario.

"Aquario infinite assault"Hikaru yelled.

"Thats not gonna happen dragon emperor life destructor"Ryuga yelled. Hikaru gasped she had never seen him use this move before.

"This is a new trick I learned I figured now was a good time to test it before I use it on Ginga"Ryuga said. His attack met Aquario's special move and a big cloud of steam appeared clouding Hikaru's vision. Once the steam cleared Ryuga was shocked to see Aquario still spinning and from the look on her face Hikaru was just as surprised as he was. She got distracted from the battle when she heard Tsubasa start to scream. Ryuga took this chance and once again performed his special move. This time Hikaru was knocked back to the ground and Aquario landed beside her.

"I told you I would win"Ryuga said.

"Eagle smashing claw"Tsubasa yelled with a new light aura shining around him.

"What how"Ryuga asked shocked.

"The darkness isn't for me"Tsubasa simply said.

"Whatever we will end this now Ldrago dragon emperor life destructor"Ryuga yelled.

"Eagle counter stance"Tsubasa yelled. The two beys clashed and Tsubasa was actually able to stop Ryuga's special move.

"You just won't quit will you"Ryuga snarled.

"Eagle shining tornado buster" Tsubasa yelled. Before the move could hit Ldrago Ryuga got Ldrago out of the stadium.

"Why are you quitting now are you afraid you're gonna lose"Tsubasa taunted.

"I'm done with you two losers"Ryuga said before walking off. Once Ryuga left Tsubasa went to check on Hikaru.

"Hikaru are you ok"Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah i'm fine are you alright"Hikaru asked struggling into a sitting position.

"I'm fine and thank you"Tsubasa said.

"For what"Hikaru asked.

"For snapping me out of the dark state I was in"Tsubasa said.

"It was nothing I was just protecting a friend. I should be thanking you for helping my become a blader once again"Hikaru said smiling.

"Friend"Tsubasa mumbled frowning.

"What"Hikaru asked.

"Am I just a friend to you"Tsubasa asked.

"What do you mean"Hikaru asked starting to worry about Tsubasa's sudden change in mood.

"Ginga and Yuu told me you liked me as more than a friend"Tsubasa said.

"Well uh I uh-"Hikaru said trying to think of something to say. She was gonna have to talk to Yuu and Ginga about this later. It was true though she has had a crush on Tsubasa for awhile now.

"I like you to I figured Masamune had told you. He can't exactly keep a secret either"Tsubasa said laughing nervously.

"Wait you like me"Hikaru asked. Tsubasa just smiled and leaned in to kiss Hikaru who eagerly kissed him back.

"Does that answer your question"Tsubasa asked when they stopped kissing because they both needed air. Hikaru just nodded and leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
